In the treatment of tissue, both externally and within an incision or wound, it has been found that a controllable pulsating stream of liquid provides a therapeutic action which is desirable in promoting prompt and correct healing. Thus, devices, such as the one shown in the above-mentioned patent, have been developed broadly for this purpose. However, certain problems have developed in the use of this type of apparatus, particularly where contamination of the apparatus is likely or even possible as the result of such use. That is, it has heretofore been difficult and inconvenient to sterilize existing equipment for this purpose after, for example, use thereof in irrigating an infected wound or an incision in infectious tissue. Also, existing equipment for this purpose is complicated, hence expensive in construction and it lacks a simple, inexpensive means for controlling the flow of the pulsated liquid from the apparatus.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is the provision of a therapeutic lavage capable of producing a manually controllable, pulsating stream of liquid through a tube which can be quickly and easily removed from the pulse-creating mechanism so that only the tube means and its flow control device need sterilization and/or replacement. That is, most of the apparatus, which includes the parts thereof which produce the pulsating flow of liquid through the tube means, do not require sterilization after normal use.
Other objects and purposes of this invention will become apparent to persons familiar with this type of equipment upon reading the following specification and examining the accompanying drawings.